


feels like we're going home

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 4: denim
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	feels like we're going home

**Author's Note:**

> i have a heck ton of these written on paper that i need to type and post and i just got a new chromebook! so yeah enjoy me finally contributing to my favorite ship beyond a mention of it

“You look cold,” someone said, and Kagami spun around to look at her. A tall girl with blue-green eyes and choppy red hair held out a denim jacket, nervously running her fingers through her hair. Kagami took the jacket wordlessly, slipping it over her t-shirt.

“Thank you,” Kagami replied, suddenly flustered, and the girl nodded, offering up a friendly smile before slipping away. 

Kagami felt heat rise to her cheeks and ducked her head to hide her grin.

“Nice jacket,” Ladybug commented, grinning at Ryuko smugly. 

Ryuko blushed, playfully glaring at her friend. “I could say the same to you, Marinette.” Ladybug shrugged and hugged her leather jacket closer to her body. 

“It’s cold out here.”

“Mmhm. You just happen to be wearing a leather jacket that looks exactly like Chat Noir’s to a patrol that goes right by his photoshoot?” Ryuko ribbed, and Ladybug giggled. 

“At least I admit it’s his,” she snorted, eyeing Ryuko’s denim jacket. “That is  _ definitely _ built for a tall person. Like we are not. So, who’s the mysterious probably green eyed tall person this came from?”

Ryuko wrinkled her nose at Ladybug. “It’s from the cute redhead I keep running into in the locker rooms, and her eyes are turquoise, not green.”

“Close enough! I bet she’s going to ask you out,” Ladybug said, wrapping an arm around Ryuko. “Although, you  _ did _ say you never hesitate. Maybe you’ll ask her out first!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
